


"Nous ne nous rendrons jamais"

by Lazeleh



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Guerre, M/M, TRADUCTION, séquelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Alex fronce les sourcils.-Mais la guerre n’est pas encore terminée.-Elle l’est pour moi.





	"Nous ne nous rendrons jamais"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553327) by [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 



> Je reviens ici pour quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle pour moi : une traduction! C'est un exercice que j'ai déjà pratiqué par le passé sans jamais le poster donc bon, il faut un début à tout. Je vous propose donc la traduction de la très belle fiction de Jiksa tirée du film Dunkerque, donc attention spoilers !  
> Je vous mets ici les notes originales de l'auteure :
> 
> "Je suis allée voir Dunkerque hier et j'ai pensé à Tommy et Alex tout le long du trajet en rentrant chez moi. Comment le caractère volatile et intense d'Alex se confronte au stoïcisme forcé et traumatisé de Tommy, comment Alex a besoin de savoir si chacune de ses actions a un sens, comment les deux sont devenus une sorte d'équipe malgré leurs différences. J'ai ressenti vraiment quelque chose pour eux deux."

Tout est brumeux sur les quais et près des bateaux,  faisant se retourner l’estomac de Tommy comme s’ils étaient toujours sur les eaux, même après avoir embarqués dans le train qui les a emmenés vers un abri pour la nuit. 

Alex reste près de lui. Il récupère de quoi manger, deux pommes, deux haricots mais aussi deux couvertures, prenant en même temps des notes sur l’endroit où ils vont dormir et se réunir le lendemain afin de recevoir les prochaines directives.

Alex garde une poigne ferme sur l’avant-bras de Tommy quand on les laisse dans leur caserne de fortune, contournant les autres soldats pour trouver un bon endroit pour dormir. Le bâtiment a dû être une écurie avant tout cela. Maintenant elle est vide, sale et amochée, comme tout ce que la guerre a ravagé jusqu’à présent. Ils se retrouvent dans un enclos de bois qui a dû contenir un cheval autrefois, recroquevillés sur les restes d’un foin, à même le sol.

-C’est un peu plus chaud que le ciment, dit doucement Alex, laissant Tommy s’installer à son tour contre le mur.

Deux autres garçons les rejoignent en silence, sans les regarder. « Des grenouilles », à en juger par leurs uniformes. Ils semblent déjà prêts à dormir, les corps refermés sur eux-mêmes, les yeux fermés et les bras laissés ballants sur leurs flancs. Peut-être sont-ils trop ébranlés pour faire autre chose que d’être calmes et se sentir coupables de rester en vie quand leurs frères de l’autre côté de la Manche ne le sont plus. Pour Tommy, ils ressemblent plus à des cadavres à présent.

Et il ne pense même pas à Gibson.

Tout est silencieux, même si dans ses oreilles continuent de raisonner les coups de feux, les bombes, les cris et les vagues. Il peut entendre les bruits de pas sur les graviers dehors, le claquement sourd des bottes de soldats trop épuisés pour ne pas boiter alors qu’ils vont chercher de la nourriture, un peu de sommeil et de la sécurité.

Ils ont déjà traversé la Manche, mais aucun d’eux ne va rentrer à la maison. Même dans quelques mois, ou quelques années. Sans doute jamais.

Couché sur le dos, Tommy regarde le plafond, trop fatigué pour fermer les yeux. À ses côtés, Alex est assis, toujours penché sur le même journal dont il refuse de se décrocher.

-C’est quoi ce mot, dél-dél-déliv ?

Il montre le journal à Tommy en pointant un mot de son doigt charbonneux.

Tous se sont lavés après avoir quittés le train, mais aucun d’entre eux n’a pu vraiment se débarrasser de l’huile dans leurs cheveux et sous leurs ongles.

-Je ne peux pas le lire, c’est trop sombre ici.

Tommy suspecte que possiblement, Alex ne peut juste pas le lire du tout, alors il se tait.

-Délivrance, lui dit-il. Ça veut dire la liberté. Être libéré.

Alex laisse échapper un soupire frustré.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Tommy se pelotonne un peu plus dans sa couverture fine. Il se sent fatigué, mais il n’a pas  plus envie de dormir à nouveau. A chaque fois qu’il ferme les yeux, il entend les corps s’effondrer autour de lui alors qu’il court pour sa vie dans les rues de Dunkerque. Les cris assourdissants après qu’une torpille ait touché un destroyer, des coups de feu déchirant le chalutier pendant que l’ennemi joue au ball-trap avec leur dernier espoir de sortir la France en vie.

L’ennemi, tout le monde continue de l’appeler ainsi, comme si cela explique pourquoi les hommes s’entretuent sur tout le continent. L’ennemi, Tommy pense à la première fois où il a fait se planter un jeune allemand sur les genoux, le pistolet sur le front et le doigt tremblant sur la gâchette pendant que le garçon pressait ses mains ensembles en suppliant «  _Gnade, gnade, gnade, gnade._  » 

Il n’a pas eu besoin de comprendre l’allemand pour saisir ses mots. Durant ce moment, ils ont été plus proches qu’ils n’ont été différents, tous les deux tremblants comme des feuilles, de part et d’autre d’une arme qu’aucun d’eux ne voulait se servir.

Alex passe le tissu de sa veste contre son nez avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Il a commencé à tousser depuis qu’ils ont vu les falaises de la côte de Dorset et de plus en plus, sa voix devient éraillée.

-Ils mettent victoire à coté de « délivrance » ? Ca ça veut dire que nous avons gagné en partant de là-bas ?

-Ouais.

Alex continue.

-Qu’est ce ça dit encore ?

Tommy suit le doigt d’Alex et lit :

-« Nous nous battrons sur les plages, nous nous battrons sur les pistes d’atterrissage, nous nous battrons dans les champs et dans les rues, nous nous battrons sur les collines ».

-Et là, la partie juste ici.

Tommy soupire.

-Vas dormir, Alex.

Alex secoue la tête, buté et repose le journal devant lui, devenu sale par endroits là où ses mains l’ont tenu.

-Allez, lis la suite. C’est trop sombre pour moi.

-« Nous ne nous rendrons jamais. », soupire Tommy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le plafond décrépi est recouvert de toiles d’araignées dont les éclats argentés brillent à travers le clair de lune qui traversent les planches moisies. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi fatigué, comme si des parties de lui étaient mortes et que son esprit ne l’avait pas encore réalisé.

-« Nous ne nous rendrons jamais. », c’est tout ce qui est marqué.

Encore, comme si le ciel pouvait encore cracher du feu à n’importe quel moment.

-« Jamais nous rendre », Alex répète, caressant consciencieusement les mots pour lesquels il s’est raccroché comme une bouée de sauvetage depuis que Tommy les lui a lus dans le train.

-Ça dit que nous allons gagner cette putain de guerre ? «Victoire» et «délivrance». «Ne jamais nous rendre».

-Ouais.

Alex se couche à son tour, tout près de lui, comme pour lui dire un secret.

-J’ai entendu certains des gars dire que peut être on nous enverrait en Afrique… J’y suis jamais allé, moi.

Il grimace et ses joues se creusent. Ses yeux brillent sous la faible lumière, éclatants comme des éclairs dans un ciel noir.

 -Je n’ai jamais été nulle part en fait.

Tommy tourne la tête sur le côté, tout en gardant les épaules à plat sur le sol. Le souffle d’Alex contre sa mâchoire est humide et évincé, sonnant déjà comme familier. Il sent toujours l’océan, cette chose qui aurait tenté de les tuer tous les deux sans y parvenir.

-Un bel endroit pour mourir je suppose.

Alex rit un peu.

-Nous avons survécus à Dunkerque. On peut tout faire à présent.

Son regard s’attarde entre les yeux de Tommy puis dans un bref moment, se faufile sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Peut être qu’ils nous enverront en Afrique ensembles.

Tommy inspire profondément en regardant autour d’eux pour être sûr qu’ils ne sont pas écoutés. Il sent l’air froid de l’air qui pénètre ses os, même sous sa couverture.

-Je ne vais pas en Afrique, murmure-t-il, je ne reviendrai plus là-bas, c’est fini.

Alex fronce les sourcils.

-Mais la guerre n’est pas encore terminée.

-Elle l’est pour moi.

-Mais tu ne peux pas, je veux dire…Ça ne va pas s’arrêter, ça va continuer. Leurs avions…

-Je ne reviens pas là-bas.

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, affirme Alex, la voix sifflante. Ils t’arrêteront pour désertion.

-J’irai ailleurs, répond Tommy en cachant ses mains sous le drap.

Il sent la terreur s’insinuer en lui et grandir, comme une onde d’eau glacée autour de ses épaules.

-Je m’en fiche, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne peux pas.

Alex le fixe étrangement, pendant un long moment.

Tommy pense à la première fois où il a attrapé la main d’Alex, le remontant des eaux pour le sauver avant que destroyer ne coule et écrase son corps contre la digue. Il se rappelle comment Alex l’a retenu dans ce chalutier, comme il lui criait :

_« Il faut que quelqu’un y passe pour que le reste d’entre nous puisse vivre !_  »

Il repense à la manière dont ils se sont regardés dans ce petit bateau qui a traversé la manche, trempés jusqu’aux os, recouverts d’huile, en vie comme dans un miracle, grâce à la présence de l’autre.

-Peut être que je viendrai avec toi, murmure finalement Alex, remontant sa propre couverture sur les épaules de Tommy.

Il regarde encore une fois ses lèvres, juste un instant qui ne pourrait presque rien dire.

-Je ne j’ai jamais été _ailleurs_.

Tommy inspire encore une fois, le cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Ils ne sont pas amis, pas vraiment, mais ils ont sauvé la vie de l’autre suffisamment de fois pour qu’ils puissent l’être.

-Nous devrions y aller maintenant, pendant qu’il fait encore sombre. Quelqu’un pourrait nous voir. On ne pourrait pas s’en sortir.

Alex lui fait alors un doux sourire, toujours un peu étrange.

-On l’a déjà fait à Dunkerque. Ce n’est pas grand-chose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Le titre vient du discours"Nous nous battrons sur les plages" de Churchill, dont Tommy lit quelques extraits à Alex dans le train pendant la dernière scène du film."  
> Un grand merci encore à Jiksa qui m'a permise de traduire son histoire ! J’espère qu'elle ne te paraîtra pas faussée par rapport à l'originale !


End file.
